The present invention relates to a ghost canceling circuit which is installed in a television receiver.
Generally, a television receiver receives through an antenna a television signal composed by multiplying a directly received signal and delay signals which reach the antenna through several reflecting routes in which the signals are reflected by neighboring geographical features, neighboring buildings, moving vehicles or the like. Due to such delay signals, generally, multiple images may be come out in some extent on the received picture. Such delay signals causing the multiple images are called "a ghost" and a phenomenon that large multiple images deteriorate a quality of the picture is called "a ghost obstacle".
There has been known a conventional ghost canceling circuit having a transversal filter for generating a dummy ghost, a tap gain control circuit for controlling a tap gain of the transversal filter and a signal composing circuit. The transversal filter of the conventional circuit is provided with a coefficient circuit group, an adding circuit and a delay circuit group which connects in series a delay, an attenuation and an adding which would cause a ghost based on multiple reflections, so that the dummy ghost is generated. The dummy ghost thus generated reverse in polarity is added to the original received television signal by the signal composing circuit, thereby canceling the ghost component contained in the original signal.
Generally, an influence of a ghost varies moment by moment in accordance with a change in frequency of a received radio wave raised by changing receiving channels, with a change in position of a moving vehicle, a ship or an air plane passing near the television receiver, or the like. Therefore, the tap gain of the transversal filter should be controlled, moment by moment, to be an optimum value. In order to obtain the tap gain control, a reference waveform for detecting an amount of the ghost is included in a television signal by a transmitter side.
Further, the tap gain control circuit installed in the television receiver generates an optimum tap gain in accordance with a result of analysis of the deformation of the reference waveform extracted from the received television signal and with a result of the ghost cancellation fed back from the following detection. The optimum tap gain is then supplied to the transversal filter.
The conventional ghost canceling circuit described above is of a feed-back type in which the result of the ghost cancellation is detected by a following detection circuit and fed back to the forwarding tap gain control circuit. Therefore, such a circuit would not be sufficient in response speed and in ghost canceling accuracy.